Nuestro Destino
by sindy
Summary: la historia de lucius y raven [yaoi] contiene spoilers para el juego... es un repost


Bueno esto es un repost 

Le agradezco mucho a la gente que ah seguido este fic... y otros que tengo... veran bajos TODOS mis fics por el tipo de formato... y bueno como veran es el formato que acostumbro.... U.U yo era la primera que tenia fanfic de fire emblem en español... y me dolió mucho que bajaran mis fics... de hecho no los hiba a postear de nuevo... pero decidí que mejor si.... pero tardare un poco ... bueno mucho tiempo..... **THE GATE** no creo que lo repostee por que esta MUY largo... hum.... si alguien quiere ver este fic como estaba antes puede entrar a la pagina de **amor yaoi** ahí esta aahh espero que pronto pueda subir mis fics a una pagina.. pero por falta de tiempo tal vez no termine de cambiar este fic pero si se terminara.. en el viejo formato claro esta, asi que pido por fis que visiten mi perfil ahí pondré la pagina donde lo suba gracias!

en cierta parte parecerá que Raven se queda con Pricila pues no! de pequeños eran muy unidos.. pero cuando son mayores se alejan... pero.. bueno tratare de explicar mas adelante ya dije este es un fic centrado en lucius y Raven!

RavenRaymond

punto de vista de un personaje

-o-o-o separación de escenas

"dialogo"

_pensamiento_

Nuestro Destino

Capitulo 1: Pasado de Lucius

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la sangre.......la sangre flota.....flota como si fuese nieve......... no escucho nada...solo puedo mirar... impotente ...inútil.... no puedo ayudar....no puedo ayudarlo....... miro su cuerpo caer......miro a esos furiosos ojos.. siento.....un gran dolor...pero no proviene de mi..... hay algo mas....... furia ...odio... mucho odio..... rabia rencor amargura, resentimiento, apatia, angustia, son muchas sensaciones y todas previenen de un solo hombre ....aquel que en sus pies tiene el cuerpo de mi padre ....todo acabado ..... mi padre.... un mercenario de gran nombre ....... ha caido..... ante las manos de un ladron .....ese hombre...me mira ......su exprecion cambia..... su corazon se llena de otros sentimientos...... escucho..... escucho... un hijo...tenia un hijo ..si quiero decirle que era mi padre pero no puedo........ no puedo...me quedo ahí ...mirando solamente... me mira con tristeza y baja la mirada ...no puede verme a mis ojos... se marcha ...y yo quedo ahí ...parado en mi pequeña casa... mi madre aterrada esta en una esquina ...tampoco pudo ella hacer nada ....solo miramos como aquel hombre llego y nos quito la vida de nuestro amado mercenario.... su esposo ....y mi padre....... La sangre brota de la herida mortal en su pecho....solo incrustada dejo esa daga aquel ladron que nos robo a nuestro ser amado

a los tan solos inocentes tres años de edad poco comprendia.... de la vida........

cada noche a St. elimine le pido que cuide de aquel hombre.... que no sabia lo que hacia...que solo estaba ciego por el odio y la venganza.... rezo por que le lleve al buen camino...y que no encuentre mas dolor solo felicidad.... sus sentimientos eran comos los mios... no ...no me permito odiar..... el odio lleva a mas odio.... y si por mi pasa... no lo hare crecer.... no quiero que mas personas pasen.... pasen por ese mismo dolor....

ahora rezo por mi madre.... quiero que termine su dolor.... cada vez... cda vez que me mira... sus lagrimas caen por sus mejillas.... gran dolor la invade...no siente odio...solo dolor.... ha perdido la fe... la fe en todo...incluso en la vida... por favor st. elimine... ayuda a mi madre... no importa por que caminos deba pasar.. no importa que tenga que sufrir mucho..... ayudala...

-Lucius reza mientras en su mano lleva la daga que le privara de la vida a su padre-

Después de unas semanas en esa misma casa

" madre...madre mire!! Mire!!!!" me detengo....madre esta ahi en su cama acostada... pero....me acerco a ella... y tomo su mano... esta fria... madre...madre partio...partio y no se despidio...las lagrimas recorren mi rostro...no pudo evitarlo...sollozo la perdida de mi ser amado.. elimine.... si acaso... acaso este es mi camino..elimine....

(N.a:bua!!! bua!!! y eso que me baso en lo que dice lucius acerca de su vida mi niño!)

- Tres años después -

me duele mi cuerpo.... me duele mucho... el maestro... fue muy estricto... mis brazos y piernas aun tienen las marcas del latigo... me duelen...pero es necesario no es asi?... me equivoque... fue mi error.. no es cierto?..... debo de levantarme.... tengo que hacer el desayuno.. de lo contrario...los asotes seran peores...

me levanto con dificultad... mi pierna aun sigue adolorida desde que aquel chico me golpeo con una rama.... no comprendo por que sienten tanto odio hacia mi... pero no debo de juzgarlos .. no debo...quien soy yo para hacerlo....

aun hace frio.. el agua esta muy fresca... puedo mirar mi aliento..... tal vez sea por el frio que mis heridas duelan mas... no debo pensar en ese tipo de cosas debo de terminar...

mas tarde

nadie mas... ya todos terminaron de comer... miro la cazuela... no quedo nada.... el ultimo pan se lo dan a la mascota de mis compañeros.... no era la primera ni la ultima vez que ayunaba... oh estoy de nuevo haciendolo... me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos.. debo de terminar de limpiar el piso antes que el maestro se levante... los ultimos tres años he estado en este horfanato... se que este es un mandato de St. elimine.. se que lo hace para que mis padres esten felices.... creo en nuestra señora elimine...

ya he terminado... el piso esta limpio... dejo el trapo arriba de kla cubeta para poder tirar el agua sucia... se escuchan unas voces volteo hacia esa direccion y me encuentro con mis compañeros

"oh pero si es la nena de luceas (1)" –uno de los niños dijo mofándose del chico-

"muy buenos dias...."-a lucius no le agradaba pelear-

"veo que teminaste de limpiar no es asi niña?"

"no aun tengo que hacer..."

El niño tumba la cubeta con el agua sucia- "si y mucho... jejeje vamonos chicos... adios nenita"

se marchan... debo de comenzar...

Termino muy tarde... despues de que mis compañeros ensuciaran todo con lodo los pasillos.. ni siquiera pude comer... me siento debil...solo comi una manzana ..creo que es suficiente por hoy

"LUCIUS!!!! LUCIUS MALDITA SEA!!! VEN AQUI!!!!"

mi maestro me habla debo de atenderlo.. oh no tan ocupado estaba que olvide de lavar la ropa... cuando llego abro con dificultad las pesadas puertas y asomo mi cabeza pare ver si el maestro se encontraba en su aposento

"LUCIUS!!!"-un hombre mayor y de porte agresivo le grita al pobre niño-

"si?" –el pequeño de grandes ojos azules y cabellos dorados trata de no provocar mas su ira-

-no has terminado con tus labores!!! y ya anochecio!!! sabes que quiere decir!! lo sabes eh lucius!!!!!

"ah...." tenia miedo.. siempre que gritaba jamas era bueno

-El hombre toma una bara- "YO HARE QUE ENTIENDAS LUCIUS!!!!!"

-Lucius se encontraba llorando- me duele... me duele mucho.... no debi tardarme...

"mira la nena esta llorando"-siempre los niños se burlaban de el por su parecido a una mujer-

"buenas snif buenas noches ...jóvenes" tal vez si les digo como a ellos les gusta me dejaran en paz

"fuiste muy lenta nenita" –y sin mas aquellos niños comienzan a golpear al pobre de lucius-

solo siento como jalan de mi cabello y me tiran al a patearme no puedo defenderme... no se cuanto pasa.... me dejan ahi.... mi cuerpo grita lleno de dolor al mas ligero movimiento..... no se como llego al dormitorio... ya todos están dormidos.... vaya...miro en la chimenea..que han quemado mi cobija... comienzo a llorar de nuevo... no entiendo...que he hecho para que me odien tanto... no... no debo de pedir explicaciones... son mandatos de St. elimine no me debo de oponer... me acuesto en el duro piso...hace frio... pero no tengo con que cubrirme... solo tomo la daga el ultimo recuerdo de mi padre.....no sera mejor que deje de pensar... asi tal vez el sueño me acobije rápidamente.....

Continuara.......

Capitulo 2: pasado de Raymond

(:P este capitulo estara muy corto y casi no refleja mucho del pasado de Raven...pero es que en las platicas no se habla mucho de su pasado antes de Lucius...)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos años mas tarde

(en este entonces las edades son Raven7, pricila6 y lucius8)

"hermana no temas...."-el pequeño pelirrojo abraza a aquella niña

"lord hermano....snif" –la pequeña se aferraba a su hermano mayor

"no llores... no llores mas mi pequeña hermana" trataba de calmarla acariciando su cabeza."lord hermano... por favor... no me olvides...tampoco nuestra promesa(2)" le miro con esperanza"no hermanita... jamas lo hare...." con su sonrisa aseguro no hacerlo y a ella eso le bastaba

"señorita...es hora...."

-Raymond mira con tristeza como su pequeña hermana de tan solo 6 años es llevada a otro hogar... el cruel destino los separo..ella no era mas de la Casa Cornwell sino de la casa Caerleon -

-Aquel hombre de cabellos y bigote rojo, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Raymond- "eres muy fuerte Raymond......"-le dijo-

"padre....lo que no soporto es que no podre cuidarla mas...." –se sentia inútil... el deber del hermano mayor es velar por su hermano o hermana menor-

"..no te preocupes...ella..estoy seguro que ella estara bien...." –le asegura-

"..si.........." –no quiso hablar mas de ello... solo contemplaba al carruaje que se alejaba con su amada hermana-

-la madre del pequeño miraba con preocupacion la actitud de este..pensaban que no solo estaba perdiendo a su hija..sino asu hijo tambien-

Capitulo 3: el Encuentro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunos meses Despues

Lucius P.V

se escuchan muchas voces... hay mucho agetreo.... abro mis ojos y encuentro a muchas mujeres que estan arreglando a mis compañeros... otra viene a mi y me toma en sus brazos... son calidos... es una buena mujer... ella me lleva con mi maestro...

"no a el no... el Márquez de Cornwell no debe de verlo...no..lucius tu diras que trabajas con las mucamas... di que el es tu hijo... no puedo permitir que piensen que el esta entre los niños del orfanato... –El duro maestro se voltea mientras acomoda su camisa- arréglale los harapos y que no se presente ante el Márquez... si lo hace.. no te pagare y abra azotes para ti lucius..."

" si...." –temiendo lo peor solo se limita a responder-

" el Márquez siempre viene cada tres años a brindar su apoyo al orfanato.. lucius no debes manchar este encuentro con tu presencia" –sin mas dejo al niño solo-

ayude a las mucamas arreglamos todo el lugar ayudamos a que los chicos se bañaran y lucieran presentables.... mas sin embargo la hora llego pero el Márquez no...

-un hombre a caballo se acerca... al parecer es un mensajero-"lo lamento el Márquez no podrá presentarse hoy.. le pide mil disculpas"

"no diga al Márquez que no debe de preocuparse y se le agrádese..." –responde el maestro-

" con su permiso..." –se marcha el informante-

las mucamas se marchan... dentro de 3 horas oscurecería ...

En esa misma ciudad en Etrutia en una mansión

- un pequeño como de 7 años estaba muy molesto frente a sus padres-

"padre no es necesario..."

"Raymond... es mejor que visitemos el orfanato mañana... no hay prisa..." –su hijo era necio... no había duda que era su hijo-

"... hmpt padre es mejor ir hoy y regresar lo mas pronto posible!"

" Raymond has caso... tu padre sabe de estas cosas" –responde la madre quien hasta entonces permanecía su permiso...daré un paseo por el lugar" –era inútil discutir con el... siempre había sido así-

orfanato

" LUCIUS!!!"

llevo los pesados libros a los aposentos de mi maestro apenas puedo con ellos, los deposito sobre el escritorio y miro fijamente mis manos..aun me duelen después de todo el trabajo de hoy...siguen de ese tono rojo y me cuesta trabajo moverlas...seco mis lagrimas con la manga de mi camisa blanca y espero mas ordenes

"lucius trae mi cena...."

" si!"

calles de la ciudad (no me cuelguen no se donde estaba el orfanato)

"..... que lugar tan...mas feo y triste...."_es un lugar muy pobre...escuche del mensajero que el orfanato era muy pobre y deficiente...por eso quiero verlo....._

de vuelta con L

pesa...la cena pesa...aunque es una sopa, un platón de carne pan y vino mis manos me duelen como si pesaran lo que pesan un saco de papas...siento como alguien me empuja no puedo mantener el equilibrio y caigo toda la comida queda embarrada en mis ropas mi rostro y mis cabellos miro tras de mi y me encuentro con algunos compañeros del orfanato que se ríen de mi....

" MAESTRO!!! MIRE LO QUE HISO LUCIUS!!!!!!!"

no..no! por favor no aun me duelen los últimos feroz fiera escucho al hombre salir de su habitación sus ojos estaban llenos de odio..por que? por que?...solo pude mirar como su puño se acercaba a mi rostro

- a pesar de que una ligera llovizna se había terminado las empedradas calles aun tenían charcos y el ambiente se sentía muy húmedo y frió que este es el orfanato...." -algunos gritos se escuchan seguidos de unos quejidos y los sonidos de una vara golpeando a algo o a alguien.... después de un rato cesaron -

-sin notar que una pequeña figura corría alejándose de aquel lugar..al parecer no miraba por donde iba y callo de rodillas en un charco que estaba frente a Raymond mojándolo un poco-

"lo...lo lo lamento tanto mi señor....." –se disculpa el pequeño-

- a Raymond no le importo en lo mas mínimo puesto que no era mucho estaba mas preocupado por las rodillas de la "niña" que estaban sangrando-

" estas bien?"-le pregunta preocupado mientras la trata de levantar pero cae a causa del dolor en sus rodillas... también nota que cuando la tomo de sus brazos comenzó a llorar -

" debes de ver a un doctor pequeña"

"soy un niño.... y no puedo.... mis brazos me arden...." -comienza a gatear y deposita las manos dentro de los charcos-

" si haces eso será peor!" –como hacia eso-

"no es así....aunque no sanan...por lo menos esto alivia mi dolor por unos momentos....."

"ven" –estaba muy preocupado por el pequeño-

"no!" -lucius sabia que los azotes serian peores si alguien se enterara de esto-

"LUCIUS!!!!!!!"

"debo de irme" –su expresión cambio totalmente... estaba aterrado-

-lucius corre hacia otra calle mientras un hombre sale del orfanato persiguiendo al pequeño-

-otros pequeños salen persiguiendo al hombre, decían cosas como otra vez le van a pegar y se escuchaban como se burlaban del pequeño-

"....pobre pequeño...." –se escucha a una mujer decir-

"no entiendo como alguien...puede lastimar a tan inocente criatura....." –ahora un anciano-

_como no hacen nada! _ -Raymond se pregunta por que no hacían nada por ayudarle... sin mas, Raymond persigue el escándalo que provoca aquel hombre y cuando llega se encuentra con una escena desagradable aquel hombre llevaba jalando al pequeño por su rubia cabellera, no le importaba que sus piernas se lastimaran con las piedras de la calle... los brazos del infante estaban llenos de sangre y en su rostro pálido muchas marcas púrpuras verdes o hasta incluso negras se mostraban....ahora solo lloraba y pedía perdón sin haber hecho nada..mientras como si de un perro se tratara los demás niños se divertían con su sufrimiento. Raymond solo miraba boquiabierto tal inmunidad fue aun peor cuando el hombre azoto la cabeza del pequeño al suelo, quien se cubrió y evito el golpe, pero el maestro de puro coraje le lanzo una patada al estomago lo cual hizo que gritara del dolor-

-Raymond no pudo mas cuando el hombre alzo su mano para lastimar de nuevo al pequeño, Raymond toma fuerzas y lo empuja, el hombre se levanta y mira como raymond protege con su cuerpo a lucius -

" DAMELO!!! DEBE DE SER CASTIGADO!!!!"-exigía aquel miserable hombre-

" ni a un animal se le trata de esa manera!!! mucho menos a un pequeño!!!!" –responde el niño de rojos ojos-

" yo te enseñare insolente!!!!" –como se atrevía este rufián a alzarle la voz!?-

-levanta su mano y abofetea a Raymond, trata de quitarle a lucius pero se aferra a el, el hombre cansado prepara un golpe pero-

" QUE PASA AQUI!!!!!"

-el Márquez baja de su carruaje-

" oh Márquez de Cornwell" –ahora el había cambiado totalmente su expresión-

" Raymond" –dijo con voz seria… seguro y trataba de calmarse-

" padre...."

" explica...."

".... este hombre...este hombre estaba siendo muy cruel con el" -descubre a Lucius- "y no podía quedarme parado sin hacer nada padre!!"

-El Márquez se acerca al pequeño lucius y toma una de sus mejillas, cuando lo hace lucius cierra los ojos fuertemente- _pero si no quiero hacerte daño_

".....padre?..." –estaba preocupado por la reacción de su padre-

" Raymond llévalo con el medico.... necesita de mucha ayuda" –dijo mas calmadamente mientras se levantaba-

" si padre!" –raymond estaba feliz de que su padre tomara cartas en el asunto... podrían ayudar a este niño-

-el Márquez se dirigió hacia el maestro- "este acaso es un huérfano?"

" oh yo...."

"acaso esto le sucede a todos los niños!?" –pregunto alzando la voz-

"no marques el pequeño solo estaba siendo corregido" –dijo con temor.. la mirada del Márquez era acusadora y llena de ira-

" de esa manera!!! mira como esta!! poco mas y no estuviera con vida!!!" –no pudo controlarse mas quería golpear a ese hombre-

" mi señor..."

" SILENCIO!!!! no puedo dar mis oros a un orfanato donde se traten a si a los pequeños"

"no mi señor... si nos abandona no tendrán con que comer..." –le rogó-

" otros orfanatos los aceptaran...."-no podía dejar en manos de este hombre las inocentes vidas de los niños-

-raymond escuchaba contento a su padre como castigaba al horrible hombre-

" no...no por favor!!" –débilmente Lucius se separa del abrazo de Raymond- "no lo haga!!" –apenas y podía caminar-

" como!?"

-sus piernas temblaban apenas lo sostenían pero no por mucho- "los separara.... y no sabemos que les pueda pasar en otros orfanatos....muchos de ellos son hermanos o grandes amigos...... el tiene razón yo estaba siendo castigado...por favor no lo haga...por lo que mas quiera...si gusta desquite su furia conmigo....despues de todo soy yo el culpable....." –le rogó al Márquez -

" eso-"

" no es cierto lucius es un niño muy dulce e inocente! jamás haría algo para ser castigado de esa manera!"-por fin alguien mas apoyaba a lucius-

-otros pueblerinos se acercan y concuerdan con ella-

-lucius cae rendido por la fatiga y por lo graves de sus heridas...el Márquez lo toma en brazos y lo mira fijamente-

" acaso...es un huérfano?" –dijo mientras miraba fijamente al pequeño entre sus brazos-

" si....lucius es-"

" lucius entonces...bien...de ahora en adelante estará bajo el cuidado de la casa de Cornwell.....hay alguna objeción?"

" mi señor hay otros niños"

" hay alguna objeción!!?"

" no mi señor......"

" bien...."

"señor?"

" si pequeña?"

" cuidara de lucius?"

" asi es...."

- la niña corre al orfanato después de un rato trae una daga en sus manos-

" esto es de el...cuando duerme se aferra a ella.... creo que era de su padre"

" Raymond toma esa daga"

"si! -toma la daga- gracias.........."

- y así el Márquez se macha con ese pequeño en brazos procurando formar un verdadero hogar para el.....-

continuara......

espero que les haya gustado...si fui muy cruel con lucius..pero por lo que lei parece que sufrió mucho a pesar que el es una monada U.U

1 Ruceas o luceas era el nombre de lucius en japonés

2 la promesa es un anillo de compromiso U pero Raven cuando es adulto le explica que tan solo eran niños y ella comprende..que lo único que puede hacer es estar a su lado apoyándolo


End file.
